warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Snow-ish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 10:05, October 2, 2010 Okay, there is another warriors fanon. I had looked for one but found none so I made this one. Then later I found one with a weird name which is why I never located it. Well here we write fan fictions and role play. Welcome to our Warriors Fanon, it is good to have new users.Aniju Aura 10:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to use templates? We have noe for Clans called Claninfo. We also ahev one for warriors called Warriorinfo. When we make a new warrior we use their clan as a last name so people know what clan they are from and if any names are in other clans, people can tell them apart. Aniju Aura 10:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How come you made two SorrowClan pages. We really only need one so move the infomation from Sorrowclan to SorrowClan. We spell the Clan with a capital C like in the book. Aniju Aura 10:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Role Playing Clans Yeah, well that's okay. Now you know to Capital the C in Clan.Want to join the role playing clans? We have OceanClan, IceClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. We need many warriors for a good story to arise at their role playign centers. Aniju Aura 10:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay what do you want your name to be?Aniju Aura 11:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll add you in as a warrior. Also I added the template in SorrowClan but I left it open for you to edit. Aniju Aura 11:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay I added you in JungleClan so now all you have to do is make the arcitle for her. Then you can role play as her. You can also be other cats in the other role playing clans or be more than one cat from each clan. Aniju Aura 11:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay the template shows up as a green puzzle peice so all you have to do is click on it and click edit and then you fill ouyt the infomation that is there. You can look at the other Clans for examples. To get one for you next clan you go to Template, it is in the insert section on the tool bar, Than you click on Other template/ magic word. And then click on Choose another template. It ill shwo you many templates and it should be on of the ones most used along with the Warriorinfo. Aniju Aura 11:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Is Foxtail from JungleClan or from SorrowClan? Becuase we only use the four clans OceanClan, IceClan, MetalClan and JungleClan for role playing.Aniju Aura 12:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay it was confusing. Well maybe then meet again later on or they join JungleClan or later she leaves and joins SorrowClan.Aniju Aura 12:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay if you want.Aniju Aura 12:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I have a Bearpaw too in WhiskerClan. She is going to be name Bearclaw when she becomes a warrior. She isn't a role playing character but for a fan fiction.Aniju Aura 12:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay well I am just making pictures right now. If you wish to make some you go to Pictures Layouts and you can also look at How to make Character Art for ideas.Aniju Aura 13:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I am the rollbacker of this wiki, Smoketail88. Welcome! If you need assitance ask Aniju Aura, myself, LostGod2000, or Sir Rock for help. ~Smoketail88~ 17:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, what are your stories? ~Smoketail88~ 17:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I will read it. Can you check out my story, LeafClan's Story? ~Smoketail88~ 17:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I really like yours. :) ~Smoketail88~ 17:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool ~Smoketail88~ 17:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay you can added them to the Clan. You can also be other cats in the other clans or one of the hous ecats taht live at David's house.Aniju Aura 18:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you roleplay cats in Clans other than OceanClan? The others are in need of Warriors. ~Smoketail88~ 17:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh whats wrong with your compture? Is it a virus? Well thanks for telling me so I don't worry. I hope the problem gets fixed soon. :)Aniju Aura 04:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay well if you keep having problems you can tell the Wikia Community Center and maybe they can help. Or you got a virus and need your compture cleaned. Aniju Aura 08:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Rules Hey everyone, I guess some of you don’t know the rules. There will only be four role playing Clans so don’t make any more. This wiki was supposed to be for Fan Fictions anyways and later we got four Role Playing Clans. All new role playing Clans will be deleted! Here read the rules for role playing so we don’t have any more problem, Role Play Rules.Aniju Aura 02:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) When you go to save a picture you have to save it under PNG. When you type in the name of you picture under file name it says Save as Type: you have to click on the arrow and pick the one that has PNG in it and than it should let you upload the pictures. Aniju Aura 05:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't you remane your pictures? You have to rename them or they may change the layouts all together.Aniju Aura 01:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiyaaa--Hey, I'm Sea, Commonly Reffered To As Intrudegro98 And I LURVE WIKIA!!! 16:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Instead pf making new cats first fill up the one that are open no new warriors since this clan barely started with the few they already have. Next time pick one of the open cats so we can get the filled in. Want to be Sunset of WildClan? Her spot is open. I was wanting for Smoketail88 or LostGod2000 to respone but they haven't so I am asking you.Aniju Aura 08:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Want to be Junglestar the leader of JungleClan. The spot jusr open and I need someone who is on often to role play as her. Just don't change her appearance and background history.Aniju Aura 05:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Want to work at Warriors Cat Wiki ? We need more users. There you write articlas for the real cats of the book series.Aniju Aura 19:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) He became Dusklight so Dawnfire could have a litter-mate. He wasn't wanted as a kit so I moved him to a warrior in hopes someone would role play as him and Sir Rock took him. Aniju Aura 14:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you were evern going to come back and role play with us again. If to may I give your cats to other people or removed them to SpiritClan? I hope you can response. Thank you. Aniju Aura 02:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC)